I won't be beat again
by shadowweaver666
Summary: Meh i suck at these. Bakura wants Atem Yami to suffer as he has done. Will he manage to make him? one shot I do not own yugioh or this song just the idea


I won't be beat again

My gaze is upon the pharaoh's face, I hate him with much passion. He repulses me to my limits. Why is he honoured in the way he is, he is the descendent of such a monstrous being, how can one accept him so easily? He wears that item as though it is an honour he does not deserve the right to wear something that should rightfully belong to me! My village was destroyed to create these…. things!

_Long ago in the ancient past_

_I remember a life when we first met_

_In a dark shadow realm under a big full moon_

I was a mere child. His family forced eyes of innocence to view such a barbaric massacre. Nobody should have to witness what I did that night. The chilling screams of my family as they were killed for the royal blooded, who did not deserve an ounce of happiness in life. Atem is the reason I continue to live, my soul sealed away for a millennia on the command of a complete bastard!

_There and then I could tell_

_You try to break my will_

_But now watch as I rise to a whole new height_

_And my mad battle cry will be heard all night_

I vowed to myself as I dwelled in the depths of the millennium ring that I would seek revenge on the pharaoh even if it cost me my own soul. I would gladly reside in the underworld or even the shadow realm for eternity if I knew I had made that bastard suffer as he has made me, in the past and present!

_You keep on playing_

_Those dark shadow games and_

_No I won't be beat again_

He makes another move in this fate sealing duel. He will not beat me this time, my lust for his end is too strong for me to loose. Always feeding me bullshit about the heart of the cards. I don't give a damn about that shit! I fight with my own soul, not relaying on some type of fucking luck to hit me. If I loose tonight that is what was meant, not because I didn't have a strong belief in the heart of the cards. He can stick it up his arse for tonight the gods are on my side.

_You keep on playing_

_Those dark shadow games and_

_All this time I've prayed my friend_

In the past you were determined on my capture. You wonder why I made your life hell. Because of you and your fucking bloodline! Your family decide to destroy my life by destroying my village and taking away my loved ones. You can have it back in your face, at least when I returned the favour I reunited you with your family instead of taking it away. Yes I brought you your dead father, but at least he still had a body to burry. The body of my loved ones were destroyed for fucking power!

_So now you know after time has passed_

_You can never be sure you're always the best_

_Cause I'm back from the shadows coming after you_

_On the brightest day_

_Of your darkest hour_

I am afraid for you pharaoh this is the end of you and I, our rivalry is over, for your end has just begun. I activate my card which will seal either yours or my fate, the card is of unimportance the result is the factor I am focused on. The card begins to activate a large bow and arrow appearing. The pharaoh knows which card this is as fear flickers across his face. I let out a loud laugh full of evil and vengeance knowing this is it, this is either my end or his.

_So now watch as I rise to a whole new height_

_And my mad battle cry will be heard all night_

"Pharaoh, where is your heart of the cards bull now?" I laugh amused at his reaction.

"Don't think this is over thief!" Atem calls back. Don't worry pharaoh I know it is far from over. I watch the shadows as the pharaoh fights his inside battle. As he passes his next move the arrow loads into the bow and begins to spin. Whom ever the arrow stops on, will be destroyed. This is a shadow duel and this card is as real as ever, the chosen one will have their heart pierced by the blade of steel. Sending one to the very pits of this realm.

_You keep on playing_

_Those dark shadow games and_

_No I won't be beat again_

_You keep on playing (You keep on playing)_

_Those dark shadow games and_

_All this time I've prayed my friend_

Relief is slowly filling my body, finally I can rest, once the pharaoh is killed I can finally let go. His puzzle will be in my possession when his death falls upon him. Giving me the power to remove my soul from the ring and finally pass on. The underworld or above I don't care as long as I can leave this world behind and finally forget my past and the torment will stop. I just want to die, why must he keep on punishing me, making me live.

_You destroyed the future with your past_

_Forgot the lesson of the test_

_You never understood the blessed_

_Too bad today will be your last_

_So now watch as I rise to a whole new height_

_And my mad battle cry will be heard all night_

My eyes widen as the bow and arrow start to slow down. My fate is within this one move. With this one card I put all my trust and hope. Please just let me get this over with and die. One way or another the pharaoh will be killed just let it be at my hands.

_You keep on playing (You keep on playing)_

_Those dark shadow games and_

_No I won't be beat again_

_You keep on playing_

_Those dark shadow games and_

_All this time I've prayed my friend_

The bow and arrow comes to a stand still. Silence from both me and the pharaoh. The outcome neither of us can believe. Was it just pure luck or maybe just maybe that bullshit wasn't in fact untrue? I step back my eyes wide with panic, confusion and pain. "No…This wasn't supposed to happen." I fight to keep tears back. Tears of frustration. I wanted revenge on him, he deserved this. This is the only thing I have ever wanted and I have been denied it! The pharaoh has a small smirk on his lips.  
"Fate is set tomb robber."

_You keep on playing_

_Those dark shadow games and_

_No I won't be beat again_

_You keep on playing_

_Those dark shadow games and_

_All this time I've prayed my friends_

The arrow is released from the bow cutting through the darkness and piercing my flesh, almost penetrating my heart. Pain sears through my body, blinding me for a moment. I cough and blood leaves my mouth. This is the end. It wasn't supposed to work like this…This shouldn't be me. It should be that bastard.

_You keep on playing_

_Those dark shadow games and_

As I fall onto my knees feeling the body weaken and my soul ready to leave a thought crosses my mind, I smirk and look directly at the pharaoh, "I have won, I have my revenge."  
"How is that tomb robber?"  
"You have just damned an innocent, you know with your power you could have stopped that arrow hitting me, saving Ryou in the process, you have a card set ready to stop it."  
The pharaoh looks at me horrified, indeed my presumption was correct he had a card ready to stop the effect of mine.  
"But I…"  
"No buts! You have damned poor Ryou and helped me in the process." I cut him off, he is about to respond again when I say my final piece "You may have won the battle but I won the war."

_No I won't be beat again_

I groan and fall forward, Ryou takes over the body. I sigh in relief as my soul appears beside Ryou, I can leave I finally can rest. The body is dead, Ryou has already passed on. Wait why am I still here? I look over at the pharaoh and he smirks at me throwing my words in my face. "Correction, I may have lost the battle but I won the war."

I look at him confused and realise what he means.  
"BASTARD!" I scream out at him as I feel myself being pulled into the ring. I find myself inside of my soul room; I grab my knife and throw it at the door. It bounces of and I cry out in frustration "You made my life hell and then you destroy Ryou's life!" I fall onto my knees finally allowing the tears to fall. "You could have saved him. He's dead! Because of yo….because of me..." I sink into the shadows tears burning my face. I have lost it all again…The past still taunts me as the recent event joins it in its torture.


End file.
